


Black Bird

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: Gon meets a mysterious stranger while out taking pictures at an empty snowfield.





	Black Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just a reposting. This story is already posted in a random collection but I was looking back on some old things I wrote (I do not remember more than half of these) and I rather liked this one and wanted to make it more accessible (or something).
> 
> Original Notes: 
> 
> _Originally posted sometime October 2015_
> 
> _….so I’m half aslee—wake and don’t know exactly what I’m writing. All I know is I remembered I love the Black Bird manga and how cool I think Natori’s tattoo (from Natsume Yuujinchou) is so yeah this is a mix of those two random things._
> 
>  
> 
> _Uh, hope you like it and it!!_

* * *

 

* * *

 

He looked like a perfectly carved marble statue as he stood in the middle of a snow covered field, a single leafless  tree accompanying him. The boy wore a white coat that went down to his knees, pants and shoes lost in the piling cold. The small puffs of his breath could barely be seen against the grey background of the clouded sky. Gon continued watching mesmerized, camera frozen in his shivering fingers, as a single black bird flew down to land on the stranger’s outstretched finger. 

It was a crow. The only other living creature besides the two of them. The crow cawed and the boy’s body stiffened as if being alerted. Though out of ear’s reach Gon’ could hear the subtle muttering of the guy. A gust of icy wind shook Gon right to his bones and he covered his freezing ears with equally frozen fingers. He blinked teardrops from his drying eyes and met a passively murderous red gaze. 

Gon stumbled back, the intensity of those red eyes sending shivers of fear down his spine. He blinked and suddenly the entire tree was covered in crows. They all stared at him with hollow black eyes, the piercing red becoming more pronounced as it contrasted between the black and white mass. Slowly he watched as each crow flapped its wings and took flight zooming towards him at a terrifying speed. Gon raised his arms as a shield and toppled over hearing the fluttering of wings as they flew over him. When Gon opened his eyes again they were gone. Even the boy had disappeared leaving him alone in the ever stretching snow. 

Despite the terrifying experience he’d had in that empty field Gon couldn’t keep himself from visiting every single day hoping to catch a glimpse of the porcelain stranger. He’d never met anyone so pale and beautiful before, like a snow queen…or king he supposed. Either way the guy couldn’t be from this world. Gon laughed at his silly thoughts but if anyone were ever to ask he’d swear on his life that boy was some sort of god. 

However, as always, an empty field greeted him, void of any living soul.  Gon sighed, disappointed, and made his way to the bare tree where he nestled himself between the thick roots and played with his camera. There was nothing to take pictures of in the field, nothing except the snow. Most of the times he’d just stare out into the vastness and daydream about the stranger. Each day that passed his memory became more hazy, mixing and corrupting itself with his imagination and he feared forgetting any part of it. 

Gon pulled his jacket around himself tighter and huffed his warm breath into his hands, rubbing them together to keep himself toasty. A caw from above caught Gon’s attention as he watched a murder of crows fly around the tree, perching themselves on the branches. A single crow left the others and landed in front of him looking at him with his large black eyes.

_“What are you doing all alone in a place like this?”  
_

Wide-eyed Gon stared at the crow not believing his ears. Had it just…talked?!!!

_“I asked what was your business here.”  
_

The crow’s voice certainly had a pleasant ring to it though Gon was slightly questioning his sanity at this point. Maybe he’d fallen asleep and was slowly dying? 

Oh God….Mito would be so pissed at him if he died like this!!!!

_“Hey, camera boy, I’m talking to you! What did your ears freeze and fall off or something?”_

Gon shook his head and slapped his cheeks making sure this was real and sure enough the crow was still there staring at him, even clicking his tongue at him!!

“S-sorry!!! Is this your home? I didn’t mean to disturb you I was just enjoying the scenery.” Gon explained as he scurried to his feet and bowed apologetically. He squeezed his eyes shut praying the Crow God would forgive his trespasses. If such a thing as a “Crow God” even existed.

A snort and then a loud, hysterical laugh echoed through the emptiness. Gon froze in attention and slowly turned towards the direction of the laughter. Behind him the boy in all white was laughing, wiping tears from his eyes as he leaned against a branch for support. He continued to laugh for what seemed like minutes, more than Gon felt comfortable with, a dusty pink blooming in his cheeks.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe it! Did you actually think the crow was talking to you?!” 

Gon glared, embarrassed and humiliated, at the stranger.

“There was nothing else around. It was a logical conclusion!!” He defended.

The stranger’s laughs subsided into chuckles and half assed attempt at coughs. There was a sparkle in his eyes, both from the tears and his amusement. Gon continued to pout feeling it hadn’t been  _that_  funny until he realized that this stranger’s eyes were blue.  Gon’s anger vanished and was filled with mild disappointment. 

Finally the stranger slumped down dangling both legs on either side of a thick branch and resting back on his hands. He wore the same long, white coat Gon had seen a few weeks ago as well as soaked and frozen white pants to match, his pants and shoes covered in snow. 

“I’ll agree it was but honestly, you hardly even questioned yourself.” The stranger teased, his coat falling back to expose his naked chest and torso. 

Gon blinked still debating whether he was really dying or not. This guy, just as he’d swear with the other one, was definitely not human. 

“A-aren’t you cold?” Gon asked unable to take his eyes away from the perfectly sculpted abdomen. He felt a little stupid asking since clearly the guy wasn’t and he could see the slow rise and fall of his chest.

As if to confirm the stranger looked down at himself and hummed before looking back at Gon giving him a devilish smile. “Not really but you’re welcome to come up and see for yourself.” Gon blushed, taken aback by the response. This only caused the other to laugh once more. “You’re such a curious one. Most people run at the sight of me and prey never to meet me again but  _you_ , you’ve been searching for me, everyday.” 

Aside from the teasing giggle there was an undertone of wonder. Something gentle and almost melancholic about his voice. The longing in those beautiful blue eyes made Gon’s heart ache. The emptiness did not go with the stranger’s charismatic attitude. Wanting to change that Gon took his camera and took a picture.

The flash made the stranger look at Gon in confusion, the gentle whirling of Gon’s old polaroid camera the only sound heard as the picture was printed. Gon took the picture and waved it for a couple of seconds before watching the image appear. He smiled proudly showing his artistry to the stranger.

“A picture. I’d been wanting to photograph you ever since I saw you here that day. Something about you just felt so… _magical_ , I wanted to capture the moment.” Gon looked at his old camera, an heirloom from his father, remembering how much fun he’d had with it as a child. He brushed his fingers along the banged up edges, a slight sense of guilt overcoming him as dark memories threatened to reemerge. “But you disappeared before I could ask you.” 

The stranger shifted in his seat, sliding his coat off his shoulders. 

“Magical huh?” The small crow that had landed besides Gon now circled around the tree the rest of the murder following. Gon watched them with the same amazement as they formed a tornado of black before diving into the stranger’s chest disappearing into his skin. Like tattoos they appeared, inked on his skin, black and white contrasting vividly. “No one’s ever used that word to describe me before.” 

Blue grew a hellish red shining brighter and darker as they stared into Gon’s petrified eyes. Gon felt his heartbeat quicken in his chest, the stranger noticing it too as his grin grew. 

“Don’t be afraid.” The creature cooed as it crawled closer, the birds on his skin flapping their wings, migrating and disappearing onto his back. A pair of huge, black, heavily feathered wings sprouted from behind the stranger spread out wide and ominously. At this point Gon didn’t even know if he was breathing. If this was death taking him it had taken a most beautiful and frightening form. “Will you do it, photograph me?” 

The soft plea allowed Gon to tear away his gaze from the massive wings. He was met with a pair of gentle red ones that no longer frightened him. The aura engulfing him was heavy and powerful, suffocating him slowly, but Gon knew this was something the creature was trying to control. He could see the gentle shaking of his body and the tightness of his jaw. This creature…this God, was trying his best not to frighten Gon.

“Do you still want to?” 

The power the creature possessed was too strong for even him to fully suppress. Was this why he seeked solitude in a living daydream of endless snow? 

Gripping his camera tightly and taking a painful breath of air Gon cried out with all his might. “I DO! I WANT TO PHOTOGRAPH YOU!!” Stumbling closer, struggling to move against the heavy aura, Gon dug his feet into the snow and stretched out his hand. “But first, tell me your name!”

In a blink of an eye the boy was breaths away from Gon, his cold hands cupping Gon’s blushing cheeks. Black feathers fell from the sky as the wings shrunk, the tattooed crows flying down to the boy’s forearm. 

“Killua, that’s my name.” Long fingers opened Gon’s thick jacket and unbuttoned his sweater, pulling down on his three layers of shirts to expose his chest. A single black crow flew past Killua’s wrist, down his finger and into Gon’s chest. It flapped it’s wings happily enjoying its new home before resting comfortably along Gon’s neck. “Whenever you’d like to meet me just think of me with all your might and if this little guy starts to move it’ll mean I’m near. This will only work if you really want me here and he’ll only last as long as you remember me.” 

Gon grazed his new marking feeling a warm pulse within him. He smiled unsure of how he felt. This was a non-binding contract. No, it was a promise. A sign of trust and a silent plea for Gon to remember him. With a nod Gon took the cool hand still resting on his chest.

“Since we’ll be seeing each other a lot I suppose you’d like to know my name as well. It’s Gon. Promise to think about me too.” 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I are currently challenging ourselves to write at least one piece a month (ex. one shot, update a chapter on a current work, a drabble, ect.) and I still have to come up with what to write for Febuary. These challenges probably don't really deserve to be posted here but I don't post my writing on Tumblr anymore so this has become my personal storage folder XD so I apologize. 
> 
> I feel like i've not allowed myself to indulge in my creative side in so long (growing up makes you tired) but 2018 goals is to write with the enthusiasm and spirit I had four years ago when I first started fanfic writing but hopefully with more well thought out stories and better writing.


End file.
